


Takes what he wants

by PennywiseTheDancingClown



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Forces himself on you, Kissing, Rape, Scratching, eating flesh, please read at own risk, this is fucked up, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennywiseTheDancingClown/pseuds/PennywiseTheDancingClown
Summary: Pennywise doesn't care about privacy. He'll get what he wants, when he wants it and how it wants it.





	Takes what he wants

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 

**A lot of readers are sensitive about rape. This fanfiction will contain Rape.**

 

**If you easily get triggered by this tag please do not read. H** **owever, if you're fine with these tag please continue reading!**

**Have a balloon <3 **

* * *

 

You stood eyes closed in the shower alone. Your eyes were closed as your head tilted back in relaxation. The warm water trickled down your smooth neck and made its way further down your thin body. Your muscles eased gently at the gentle touch of the water. A long day meant a long shower. You gently scrubbed your body with some sweet-scented soap before rinsing off finally. While living with your parents they always complained about how long you took in the shower, but now, living alone you could spend as much time as you wanted in the shower. You opened your eyes slowly and peered in front of you at the glass that surrounded the shower. It had become foggy from the steam the hot water gave off. 

You eyes lingered for a moment before the sound of a bottle falling earned your attention. You swallowed thickly as you stayed completely still for a whole three minutes. 

' _Maybe it was just the wind?'_

But the windows weren't open.

_'Maybe it just fell over?'_

But things don't just fall over themselves. 

' _Maybe I placed something too close to the edge of the bench?"_

But it would have fallen off ages ago. 

Every logical sense you made up in your head always had the downside. They were never the correct answer. Slowly, you turned the shower off and opened the glass shower door slowly. You eyes instantly looked down at the hand moisturizer on the ground. It had fallen from the sink. You looked around the bathroom, but it was just you alone standing naked in the shower. Stepping out you reached for the nearest towel and quickly covered yourself with it. 

Walking over you picked up the bottle and put it back on the sink, this time far away from the edge. As you looked at the perfect white sink you noticed your clothes which you had hung up weren't there anymore. 

' _Maybe I left it in the bedroom?'_ You thought and turned to face the mirror that was fogged up. Reaching your hand up, you gently wiped away the fog and looked at yourself in the mirror. You hadn't slept well the past few days, and it seemed to be taking a toll on your facial appearance. You looked paler and have new circles under your eyes. 

Sighing you finally left the bathroom, wet footprints followed you down the hall as your made your way to your room. Upon entering you spotted your clothes on your bed. You walked over to them and reached out an arm to get it but was thrown backward as a strong hand wrapped around your wrist and violently pulled you backward. Your back collided with something silky. You looked up instantly, seeing a clown smile wickedly down at you. Screaming like there was no tomorrow you thrashed against him, trying to pull your arm free of his grasp. But he was stronger. Much stronger. He merely laughed at your actions as you tried putting distance between the both of you, even with him still holding your arm. 

"W-Who are you....and what are you doing in my house? HOW did you even get in my house!?" You asked frightenedly. 

The clown laughed in a surprisingly high pitched tone. "Why I'm Pennywise, The Dancing Clown!" He introduced, his smile never fading from his red lips. "My...Aren't you a pretty little thing." He stated as his blue eyes ran over your body. You grasped onto the towel tighter while shooting him a sick look. 

"Get the fuck out of my house you sick pedophile." You spat at him defensively. The clown merely cocked an eyebrow as his chuckles grew louder. 

"Pedophile....PEDOPHILE HAHAHAHAH!" He burst out into a fit of laughter, the sick tones pitched your ears. "My my. I've been around a long time and have been in many peoples houses but never....NEVER have I been called a pedophile." He laughed loudly. Your face scrunched up in confusion. This clown was...happy to be called that? 

"Get the fuck out." You hissed at him as you tried pulling your wrist free once more. 

"Mmmmm no." The clown simply replied and pulled you closer. You tried thrashing against his grip, doing anything to get away from him. You could feel his gloved hand snake around your waist, stopping just under your bellybutton. Thankfully your towel didn't move from his actions. "Pretty little human you are." He stated. You could hear the sounds of something cracking and stopped moving. You could feel your heart in your throat as you looked beside you to see the clown opening his mouth to an inhuman size. He had rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth. This...clown was not human. 

Before you could scream he sunk all his sharp teeth into your left shoulder. Your mouth flung open as your eyes widened in shock. Your body felt num for awhile, but you were drawn back to the pain as the clown ripped a chunk of your flesh out of your shoulder. You screamed in pain as blood gushed from your wound and stained the white towel that covered your body. 

The clown let you go finally and watched as you placed both hands on your open wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Your towel now abandoned on the floor leaving the clown to look over your inviting body. Tears stained your cheeks as you backed up in the corner of your room. The clown grinned with pride as he watched your delicious dark red blood glid down your freshly washed body. "Fear is an internal seasoning but blood....your delicious warm blood in the external seasoning. Its what makes my hunger even more fierce." He giggled childishly. 

You paid him no mind as you continued to cry in pain. But as he grew closer your fear heightened. Before you could move he grabbed your arm and pulled you to the bed harshly. He stretched your wound in the process making you scream more. "That's right continue screaming.  _Scream for Pennywise._ " He snarled out as he climbed on top of your body. 

You wanted to push him away but you dared not to touch him thinking he would bite you again. His yellow eyes stared down at you, enjoying the pain you were in. Quickly he reached his gloved hand down and started undoing his pants. Your eyes followed his hand widening in horror as you realized what he was going to do. You tried getting away but he held you down firmly.  

"I don't normally do this with my food, but it isn't too bad to get some pleasure from a female human." He chuckled and pulled out his growing clown erection. You tried closing your legs but he merely forced them open with little effort.  

"P-Please don't. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm a good person." You cried loudly, pleading with him.

"Bad things always happen to good people. You can never change reality." He quoted in a slightly serious tone, he alined his cock with your cunt, his big mushroom head bobbing at your entrance. "Frankly I could care less." He thrusted in with full force, opening you too quickly. You screamed in pain as you tried wiggling away but he held onto your thin body tightly.  

He wasted no time in fucking your cunt. He didn't bother waiting for you to adjust. He fucked you roughly, taking your virginity with such force you started bleeding from your stretched cunt. Your fingers curled into the mattress sheets as your body was rocking violently against the bloodied bed sheets. You screamed in agony, your body shook with discomfort as he raised a gloved hand to fondle with your breast. You gave him a sickening snarl as he brushed his fingertips on your erect nipples. 

"Don't touch me." You hissed at him angrily. 

He looked up at you before looking down at your breast. "You don't want me to touch you, but your tits are saying otherwise. Look how hard they got." He laughed mockingly at you as he began fucking you harder. You were disgusted with how your body reacted but you were far from being turned on. You watched as the clown opened his mouth up once more. You kicked a knee up to stop him but he pulled it back down roughly. He quickly moved down and sunk his teeth into your right shoulder causing you to scream loudly. He tore his head away with a chunk of your flesh between his sharp teeth. 

With all the screaming you were doing it was hard to understand why your neighbors didn't come bursting through the front door. You could hear him moan softly as he ate your tasty, bloodied flesh. "So yummy." He commented as he snapped his hips faster into you. His assault felt like forever. He clearly loved your flesh so much that he opened his mouth again to attack, horrified you raised your hands and started scratching at his face. He growled angrily and bit your wrist violently this time he didn't tear any flesh away, he took his teeth out and glared at you. "Little girl, don't do bad things." He flicked you a toothy smile as he grabbed onto your hips with both hands and continued to rape you. Harder and faster you could feel his cock swell with anticipation. 

He was groaning and tilting his head back in pleasure. The pleasure built inside him as sloppy sounds of his thrusts mixed with the blood leaking from your cunt could be heard. "S-Stop!" You cried out as pain flared through your body. 

"Tight fucking bitch. Tight fucking cunt." He groaned under his breath as he went balls deep inside you with each thrust. He leaned down to get a better angle. He was now fucking the shit out of you, still not caring if it hurt. 

His cock pulsed against your tight walls, signally he was close to release. You'd give anything for this to stop. For  _him_ to just go away. He groaned quietly before clenching his teeth together and thrusting his cock one last time into you. He went as deep as he could as he released his seed inside you. It burned like hell. It was as if someone poured lava or acid inside you. 

After he finally stopped cumming he thrusted almost gently a few times before pulling out fully. His yellow eyes soaked in the damage he had caused. His lips turning upwards wickedly. 

"Time to finish you off princess." He smiled happily. You didn't want to die, you were too young. You had family and friends you would miss. As he bent down to finish you off you made a quick move and planted your lips on his, giving him what appeared his first ever kiss. You didn't pull away from him for awhile but when you did you noticed that his eyes were wide in shock. 

He was silent for a minute, still trying to comprehend the action. You went and kissed him again and again. Planting your kisses all over his face. Having enough he placed a gloved hand on your chest and pushed you down on the mattress. 

"What a desperate thing to do to stay alive." He laughed in amusement. "You humans will do anything to live." He stated as his tongue darted out of his mouth and ran along his red lips enjoying the taste of your blood and flesh. "Unfortunately for you, I don't get romantic feelings for humans." He smirked causing your eyes to widen. 

"No please." You cried as you watched his rows of sharp teeth appear. 

"Too late." With that he buried his sharp teeth into your neck, digging into your artery and ripping a chunk of flesh from your neck. Your mouth gaped open. A filthy metal taste filled your mouth only then you realized blood was beginning to fill your airway. You tried gasping for air but began chocking on your own blood. Your eyes never leaving the clowns. He smiled with joy as blood ran down your chin. It was painful. Pennywise watched for a moment longer as you struggled to survive. He got close to the front of your throat and tore it wide open with his teeth. His face melted with satisfaction as your warm blood squirted massively onto his face. It kept coming out like a waterfall. 

Finally, you no longer gripped onto life, your body stopped moving, your pupils expanded as your last breath left your lungs. Finally, your heartbeat stopped too. The clown began laughing loudly before happily devouring your flesh. Leaving nothing behind apart from your bedsheets that were stained with your blood. 

* * *

 

**Um yeah, so not a very happy ending. I tried to keep Pennywise in character throughout the story so I hope I did well.**

**Remember I gave you a warning before reading this so don't blame me if you need therapy.**


End file.
